True Blue
by Story Please
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are in Hawaii for their honeymoon. The weather is perfect, the views breathtaking, and their hotel is unspeakably posh. There's only one problem. They're trapped at the bottom of the ocean. Written for Round 12 of the QLFC.


Author's Note: Written for QLFC Round 12

Team: Pride of Portree

Position: Captain

Captain's Prompt: Two characters in a romantic relationship

Pairing: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley

Word Count: 1,243

Beta Love to Sekdaniels and Sehanine! You guys rock!

* * *

 **True Blue**

"Well, it doesn't look like anyone's coming to the rescue anytime soon." Hermione sighed and turned away from the window. As if to remind her of their predicament, a fish swam over and then darted away when she stuck her tongue out at it. With a swish of her wand, Hermione improved the Impervious Charm on the window. It wouldn't do for thousands of gallons of water to come rushing in all at once. Hermione's Bubble Head Charm was good, but it wasn't _that_ good.

"Don't worry, Hermione, it'll work out in the end. I'll bet that someday, we'll look back on this and laugh!" Ginny said exuberantly, but she was chewing on a hangnail on her thumb in a decidedly nervous manner.

Hermione stalked over to where Ginny sat on a upturned bucket, and grabbed her tea from the barrel they'd turned into a table. "I know I'm just over thinking it. We both sent our patronuses ages ago. They're probably on their way right now. Honestly, though, I'm feeling a bit stupid for suggesting this in the first place. Even though I've been sailing since I was tiny, I've never rented something like this before…"

She trailed off, staring at her tea morosely.

"It's not your fault, Hermione!" Ginny reassured her. "Honestly, I've had a great time in Hawaii. It's been a perfect week full of snorkeling, luaus, seeing the sights, swimming, and...well...almost perfect, I guess."

"I should have looked at the quality of the boat's runic markings!" Hermione burst out angrily. "I should have known that man was not as reputable as he seemed!"

" _Hermione! Enough_!" Ginny said sharply, and Hermione found herself stunned into silence. "There. That's better. You're always working yourself up whenever things go wrong. I thought he seemed like a perfectly decent bloke. Sometimes things just...happen."

"I don't want things like _this_ to happen!" Hermione said, her eyes filling with angry tears. "Not after everything that has happened! Not after all that we've sacrificed!"

"Come here then," Ginny said, patting the crate of fruit next to her.

Reluctantly, Hermione sat down. Ginny took her hand and rubbed it reassuringly.

"Hermione, love, listen to me. I am not angry at you. I don't blame you for anything. You planned the best honeymoon a girl could dream of, and not only that, but I get to spend it with _you_ , my brainy, brilliant, beautiful wife. It's not your fault that this daft boat decided to give us a free seabed sightseeing tour."

Hermione snorted a bit wetly at this, but finally she wiped away her tears and sighed happily when Ginny kissed her gently on the lips.

"You know, I'm almost a little glad that this happened, in a way," Ginny continued, wrapping her arms around Hermione and pulling her close. "We've been so busy these past few days with your damned _itinerary_ that I've scarcely had a moment alone with you."

"You're mental if you actually prefer being at the bottom of the sea," Hermione replied, sniffing loudly.

"That's not quite it. As far as the sea is concerned, I could take it or leave it. You, on the other hand..." Ginny looked deeply into her wife's amber eyes and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"You're incorrigible!" Hermione replied, trying to hold back a giggle and failing miserably.

"That _is_ why you married me, is it not?" Ginny replied with a smirk.

"Well, I sure as heck didn't marry you for the season tickets to Quidditch," Hermione replied impishly.

"Oi! Don't you bring Quidditch into this!" Ginny replied in a mock-defensive voice. "If we get out of this, I—"

" _When_!" Hermione interrupted.

"What?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

" _When_ we get out of this. Not _if_. Please don't say _if.._.I don't think my heart could take it…" Hermione trailed off, her lower lip quivering.

"Oh sweetheart, no. No, no, no. That's not what I meant at all!" Ginny said in her most reassuring voice.

"This is really all my fault, though," Hermione said huffily. "You'd have been better off without me."

"Well, too bad," Ginny replied with a haughty sniff. "I choose the bottom of the sea with Hermione Granger, the lovely witch who has stolen my heart and allowed me to finally shed my odious surname over any other choice that might be offered to me."

"Oh?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrow at this. "I _knew_ it! You only married me for my last name, didn't you?"

Ginny stared at Hermione and slowly, a huge grin broke across her face. "Be still my heart! Was that humour that I detected from the traditionally _Very-Serious-and-Not-At-All-Into-Humour-Unless-Perhaps-it's-for-a-Grade_ Hermione Granger?"

Hermione snickered and playfully smacked her wife's arm. "I am not as bad as all that, and you know it!"

"Oh, you're _plenty_ bad," Ginny replied, squeezing Hermione's bum and making her squeak, "but I like that part about you best."

Hermione only had a moment to react in surprise as Ginny tackled her into the pile of cushions they'd placed on the floor as a makeshift bed on the off-chance that they had to sleep overnight in the boat. A few hours later, they were mid-snog when a great clanging sound echoed across the boat's hull and they stood, looking out the window to see the outlined form of someone wearing a diver's outfit. The diver made some strange motions with his hands, but neither Ginny nor Hermione understood their meaning. Then, the boat jerked abruptly and began to move towards the surface.

"Come on, then," Hermione said, all business, "We've got to clean up this mess."

"Oh no you don't," Ginny replied, grabbing her wife around the waist. "I've got a few more minutes of blessed freedom from your Itinerary of Doom, and I intend to spend it with you, preferably with my lips against yours."

"Fine, fine! I can take a hint!" Hermione exclaimed, but she smiled warmly and sighed with happiness when Ginny kissed her. "Tomorrow we'll have a lazy day at the hotel and splurge on room service until we're sick."

"Sounds like a plan," Ginny replied, grinning. She drew back and picked up her cold tea, holding it up in a toast. "To a long, happy life together, my love."

Hermione blushed and picked up her cup as well, clinking it gently against Ginny's. "And no more boats!"

They drank down the rest of their tea and set down their cups.

"I'll agree to that!" Ginny said, "Now then, fancy a snog?"

"You can't just ask your own wife for a snog!" Hermione replied, shaking her head.

"Well, I'm not forcing you to do it, that's for sure," Ginny said matter-of-factly. "I have my principles, few though they are."

Hermione laughed at this. "Fine. You may snog me as much as you wish."

Ginny grinned. "Be careful what you wish for. Or don't. It's more fun for me!"

Later, as they were walking hand in hand up the dock towards their hotel, Hermione squeezed Ginny's fingers gently. "You were right, you know."

"What about? The fact that we have a funny story to tell about our honeymoon that will make my mum faint or that you're the most amazing witch ever? Or maybe something else. I'm right _ever_ _so often_ , after all," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Oh _you_!" Hermione mock-fumed.

"You know you love me," Ginny replied with a shrug.

"Yeah," Hermione said, sighing happily, "I really, really do."


End file.
